


Nine Months

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Just How I Am [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Just a collection of 9 tiny moments over the course of 9ish months
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Just How I Am [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807471
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. November

It’s hard to imagine being a father. It’s everything Scott’s always known he’s wanted, and yet, now that it’s actually happening it feels like it’s too good to be true. 

He wakes up every morning and reminds himself that the warm little body next to him is that of his wife and that there’s a warm little body growing inside of her that he helped put there. There’s a real little person in there. 

He touches her more often than usual, and he knows she’s probably had it with him. She likes cuddling and touching, sure, but Tessa needs her space, too, and Scott’s had a hard time giving it to her lately. He’s not a person who needs space.  But Tessa seems more amused with him than anything lately. 

They haven’t told anyone yet. It’s only been a couple of weeks, so they’re just keeping it to themselves until they're sure everything is alright. They’re quite good at keeping secrets and, truthfully, secrets always excite them to no end. They love having something for just the two of them, especially something _this_ juicy, so he and Tessa have been having quite a bit of fun in bed lately, and this morning is no different. 

Tessa wakes him up, kissing him softly, running her tongue across his lips and nuzzling his nose with hers. He thinks there’s no better way in all the world to wake up. 

And then she asks him in a whisper to _please, fuck_ me, and Scott’s brain stops working for a bit, but when he comes to, he thinks he’s never seen a girl look like this while he’s inside of her. Tessa is different, of course. He’s never expected anything of her. He’s never expected her to be one thing or another. Everything she does is just Tessa.  And right now she looks so peaceful the way her eyes are nearly closed and her mouth is just slightly open, her lips turned up into a lazy smile. And she’s basically purring each time he strokes into her which is doing funny things to his insides. She feels like velvet and she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. And she’s pregnant with their baby. Their _baby_.  He can hardly believe it. 

He worships her body in every way he can think of. He gushes praise in her ear as he feels her come. He hold her tightly and strokes her hair and whispers how much he loves her, and then he cleans her up with his tongue and savours her taste.  When they shower together afterward he washes her body as if it’s a precious stone.  He helps her rub lotion on her skin simply because he wants to keep touching her, and Tessa, to his surprise, doesn’t tell him he’s being ridiculous, she just thanks him softly. 

She’s off to go shopping with her mother for the day, and she’s wearing tight jeans and a pair of green wedges with a white top. He watched her get dressed from his spot on the bed, sprawled out in his towel. 

“Come here.” Scott says, holding his arms out for her. 

Tessa chuckles. “Why, so you can ambush me? I’ve got to go.” 

Scott lets out a dissatisfied grunt.

Tessa grabs a quick snack in the kitchen while Scott throws on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before settling on the sofa. “Come here.” He tries once more, holding his arms out for her. 

Tessa laughs. “You’re going to grab me, I know you are.” She says. “And I know I’ll be late and my mom will know _exactly_ why.” 

She knows if she lets it happen, she’ll go right along with it. He’s impossible to resist right now, it’s like every part of her body is begging for every part of his all the time, and she loves it but she’s not keen on the knowing looks her mother will give her when she shows up late and flushed. 

Scott grins. “I”m not going to grab you.” 

“Promise?” She asks. 

Scott nods, but his smile betrays him. 

Still, Tessa can’t resist, so she kneels beside the sofa and gives him a quick peck on the lips. He tries to pull her up onto the couch, but she evades his grasp with a giggle and waves her goodbye. “Don’t miss me too much.” She says coyly before opening the door and stepping out. 

Scott watches her out of the little glass panels as she walks away. God, she’s so fucking cute all the time, even with her back turned to him. He loves the sway of her hips, the way her hair bounces over her shoulders, the spring that always seems to be in her step. The way she seems to glow with their little secret nestled safely inside of her. 

Scott wants her back. Now. 

He gets up and flings the door open, clomping down the five brick stairs just as she’s turning to see what the commotion’s about. 

He scoops her up in his arms bridal style and spins her about in circles as she gasps and giggles at the surprise. 

Her arms are circled around his neck, and he enjoys the way she holds onto him tightly. 

Wordlessly, and without protest from Tessa, Scott carries her back inside and falls back onto the sofa with her in his lap. He’s back to kissing her almost immediately. 

“Mh.” He grunts his dissent when she pulls away. He wants more. 

“Scott.” She giggles, breathlessly. She presses a hand to his chest, feeling the way his heart pounds for her. 

“I missed you _too much._ ” He says roughly before covering her mouth with his again, his hands all over her body, holding and touching her possessively. He feels her smile against his lips. 

They’re going to be parents. 

She’s going to be late. 


	2. December

Scott’s family rents out a cabin in the woods in en effort to have a more rustic Christmas. Tessa and Scott are spending the days leading up to Christmas there with Scott’s family, in addition to Christmas day, and will leave for Tessa’s family’s party that afternoon.  It’s been nice being up in the woods, Tessa admits. She likes being away from the bustle of their usual life, and the break allows her to sleep in as late as she wants.  Scott normally stays in bed with her too, which she always appreciates as he quite good at keeping her warm and snuggled.  The two of them still haven’t told anyone about the pregnancy. Tessa wants to wait until at least three months. 

Three days before Christmas, Scott drives them from the cabin back into the city for the first ultrasound. They’ve told Scott’s family they’re picking up some supplies for the party.  Tessa finds it jarring to be yanked back into reality and she finds herself getting nervous in the waiting room. Everything feels so _real_ all of a sudden and there are a million million things that could go wrong… _What if there’s something wrong?_

Scott can feel her starting to tense up beside him so he runs a hand over her back. “You’re ok.” He says in a whisper so nobody else hears. She appreciates that he knows her so well. “It’s fine.” He whispers. “We got this.”  Tessa nods and starts to breathe and count to calm herself down. 

When they get called back, Tessa grips Scott’s hand so tightly he loses circulation, but he doesn’t say anything. He stands by the table holding her hand while the tech goes thought some questions and then tells Tessa to lay back and pull up her shirt.  She lets go of Scott’s hand for a moment to do so, but quickly takes it again.  Scott watches as the tech squirts some gel onto Tessa’s exposed stomach. He doesn’t like that she winces - it’s cold - so he rubs her shoulder.  She’s still so flat and toned it’s hard to believe that a baby lives inside of her, but when the tech moves the wand around, the two of them hear the telltale sound of a heartbeat, and it’s like nothing else has mattered in their lives before or will matter ever again except that sound. Their baby.  Scott pulls his eyes from the monitor on which he can’t pick anything out of the gray blur, and he looks at Tessa to see tears in her eyes. Her gaze is glued to the monitor, but she squeezes Scott’s hand. 

The tech sets the wand down and tells them the doctor will be in to see them shortly and that everything looks normal.  Tessa breathes a huge sigh of relief and reaches up for Scott who nearly pulls her up off the table he’s so excited.  He presses his face into her hair and tells her how much he loves her.  Tessa wipes her eyes and tells him the same, before pulling back. “Oh, gosh.” She says when she sees Scott’s got whatever gel was on her stomach all over his shirt.  Scott just laughs, can’t bring himself to care about a shirt right now, they’ve just heard their baby’s heartbeat! 

The doctor comes in shortly after and goes over a few more things before taking the wand and pressing it back to Tessa’s stomach, pointing out on the monitor the tiny little black bean that is their baby.  Tessa claps a hand over her mouth and Scott blinks back tears. “Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asks, and Tessa looks up at him and rolls her eyes. She knows he wants a little girl.

"Not yet.” The doctor says. “That’ll happen at the next ultrasound if you decide you want to know. Usually we can tell right around four to five months.” The doctor sends them off with a photo of the little black bean in Tessa’s womb and Scott’s buzzing as he drives them back. Tessa keeps sneaking peeks at the photo, and Scott wants nothing more than to take his eyes off the road and join her, but he’s going to do his best not to crash the car because that wouldn’t be helping anything.

They get back to the cabin, both of them with huge smiles plastered across their faces and the first thing Scott’s mom asks them is where the ‘supplies’ are. She’d thought all along his story about ‘supplies’ was just code for sex, but she didn’t think they’d be so bold as to not actually come back with any supplies.  Truthfully, they’d meant to go to the liquor store for a few bottle of wine, but they’d been so caught up in what had just transpired that they’d completely forgotten.  Scott bumbles and Tessa freezes, her eyes going wide like she’s been caught committing a crime. She’s not ready to talk about this yet. 

Scott’s brother Charlie is pulling some sandwich ingredients from the fridge just as Scott takes off his jacket, and he immediately bursts into laughter when he sees Scott’s shirt stained with something that looks very R-rated. “Jesus.” He cackles. “You guys really can’t keep anything a secret can you?” 

“Fuck.” Scott mumbles and pulls his jacket back on. 

Tessa’s face is bright red. “I’m sorry.” She says. “We just ran into someone and got distracted.” 

“Leave the kids alone, they’re embarrassed enough!” Scott’s father’s voice booms from the sofa. 

Scott’s mortified that they all definitely think he and Tess left just to go fuck in the woods or something. 

“We’re just going to get changed before dinner.” He says, needing an excuse to get them out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I think that’s probably wise.” Charlie says, still cracking up. 

Scott grumbles and pulls Tessa, who’s frozen there in her mortification. 

When he gets them back to their bedroom, Tessa flops down on the bed and groans.  “Shh.” Scott says, flopping down beside her. “They’ll think we’re at it again.”  Tessa slaps his arm, and looks over at him.  Scott can’t help but smile at her with her cheeks all red from embarrassment. It’s endearing.  He strokes her cheek and presses his lips to hers for an extended kiss that he immediately deepens when he’s reminded of the little picture in her purse and the little baby in her womb.  But Tessa presses a hand to his chest. “Scott.” She warns. 

He pulls back sheepishly. “Hey, if they think we’ve been up to it already, do we really have anything to lose?” 

Tessa shakes her head at him and then leans over the side of the bed and fishes the little photo from her bag. She holds it up above them and they both admire it, pointing out where the doctor had said the head was. It was honestly hard to make anything out, but neither of them cared. It was their baby. The first picture of their first baby. 

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” Tessa asks, turning to him, feeling like she already knows the answer.

Scott can tell she’s nervous. She’s such a people pleaser that of course she’s worried he’ll be unhappy with the baby’s gender. 

“Honestly, Tess, I’m happy either way.” He says. “I just want you and the baby to be healthy.” 

Tessa smiles softly and focuses for a moment on his lips before leaning forward and kissing him. That simple statement seemed to put her at ease.

“What do you want?” He asks, smiling, when she pulls back. 

“A boy.” Tessa says, so bluntly that Scott has to laugh.

But Tessa doesn’t find it funny. She knows how unfair the world is to women and she worries that she isn’t ready to help a little person navigate through that. She feels better suited to help a little boy learn to respect girls and women instead. She’s thought a lot about it because she thinks a lot about everything, and she tries her best to explain to Scott her fears. 

He understands, and he pulls her close and hugs her tightly. “You’re going to be the greatest mum no matter what.” He assures her. “I think if you’re worrying about those things now then you’re without a doubt ready to raise a little girl.” He waits a moment. “But a boy is perfect too.” He says. “Come here.” 

He pulls her back against him and kisses her again. This time, she’s the one to deepen the kiss and soon, her legs are wrapped around his waist and they’re panting into each other’s mouths, trying their best to keep quiet as Scott tried to maneuver Tessa’s jumper over her head. 

There’s a knock on the door and Scott’s mom says, “Dinner!” just as he pulls it up to her neck, and the both of them jump to attention. 

“Be right there!” He barks, letting go of her jumper immediately.

This time, Tessa just laughs at the absurdity of it. 


	3. January

Scott drives them to the rink grumbling about how Tessa should be staying home. She’s been nauseated all week and throwing up every morning and Scott just wants her to rest, but of course she wants to come in. She’s not going to let a bit of nausea keep her from their athletes. 

All is well actually for the better part of the morning and Scott’s glad for it if not a bit surprised. 

“You doing ok?” He checks in with her while Ruby and Tyson are running through their program. 

Tessa nods. “I’m fine.” She tells him, taking pleasure in the fact that she’d been right, that she’d be ok at work. 

Scott presses a swift kiss to her temple and they go back to work. 

It’s not until lunchtime that there’s an issue. 

The six of them are having lunch in the stands and Drew’s got tuna salad that is hitting Tessa in all the wrong ways. She thinks she’ll be fine if she can just focus on what she’s eating instead, just bland bread with honey and peanut butter… but then she catches another whiff of tuna and grabs Scott’s lunch box from his lap and hurls into it. 

Scott doesn’t even flinch, just pulls her hair out of the way and sets a hand on her back.  The kids are all staring wide-eyed, when Tessa straightens back up, wiping her mouth.  Scott closes the lunch box. So much for his sandwich… he supposes he could use a new lunchbox anyway. 

He sighs and Tessa stands up, “Excuse me.” She says to the kids, and scurries off to the bathroom. 

The four kids turn their attention to Scott who’s just sitting there with a box full of Tessa’s puke in his lap.  “There’s a lesson in here somewhere.” He says, “…Always expect the unexpected?” He tries.  The kids just stare, so he gets up and throws the lunchbox out.  “I’m just going to check on her.” He says, and heads to the bathroom. 

Scott knocks on the women’s room from the outside. “Tess? Can I come in?” It’s their reserved time on the ice so he figures there’s probably nobody else in there but her, but he just wants to make sure.

Tessa opens the door for him and he slips in and pulls her into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” She says. 

Scott smiles. “It’s ok.” He tells her. “You alright?” Tessa nods. “I just didn’t like the smell of something.” She says, feeling badly and not wanting to point out anyone’s lunch in particular that made her sick. It normally would have been fine. 

Scott rubs her back. “Maybe go home?” He asks. “Take the car and I can get Mike to give me a ride back later.” 

Tessa opens her mouth to protest, but as soon as she does, she feels another wave of nausea hit her and pushes away from Scott to make it in time to the trash bin.

“You know what, let’s just extend lunch a bit and I’ll drive you home.” He says. He doesn’t want her driving right now. 

Tessa hates throwing up, it exhausts her and so she nods, defeated. 

“Come here.” Scott hugs her and kisses her temple. “I love you.” He tells her. He pulls back and holds her face in his hands. He wants to make her smile again. He hates when she’s upset. “And I think you’re beautiful even when you throw up in my lunchbox.” 

That does it, she breaks into a small smile and he kisses her forehead and drives her home.  She misses the competition that weekend because she’s still getting sick unexpectedly.

* * *

A little over a week later, Tessa and Scott are at Kate’s monthly game night when Tessa starts to feel sick again. She rolls her eyes internally. Isn’t it supposed to be _morning_ sickness?  
She doesn’t pay it any mind, hopes it’ll pass. She’s tired of missing out on things because she’s puking. It’s her turn to roll the dice when the nausea hits her so hard that she all but throws the dice at Scott and scrambles off to the bathroom to make it in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Scott’s left there again with everyone staring at him. 

“Uh…” Is all he can say, and then he points to the dice. “She rolled a ten.” He moves her piece for her and tries to ignore everyone’s eyes on him. At least he’s not holding a container of her puke this time. 

When Tessa returns, all eyes turn to her. “Sorry.” She says, nervously. She sits down and immediately Kate tells her she should go home and rest. 

“No, I’m ok, really.” Tessa says. 

“Tess, if you have a stomach bug and give it to all of us, I swear to God…” Jordan trails off. 

“It’s not a bug. I’m fine.” Tessa says. 

“Uh, I second Jordan.” Her brother says. 

“It’s not a bug!” Tessa says. She’s upset that her throwing up is going to cut yet another thing short for her. 

Scott rubs her back supportively. “T, maybe let’s just call it a night.” He says. “It’s getting late.” 

“Yeah, honey, it’s alright, the best thing for a stomach bug is rest. I’ll send you home with some soup.” Kate says. 

Tessa crosses her arms, “It’s not a bug!” She says again, too frustrated to think straight. “It’s fine, I’m just pregnant!” 

Everyone goes silent and Tessa’s eyes go wide as she realises what she’s said. 

Scott can’t help smiling. He loves hearing her say it even when it’s out of frustration and in for the first time in front of her family. He’s proud. 

And then Kate’s got tears in her eyes and Jordan’s pulling Tessa in for a hug and there’s a million questions and everyone’s so happy that Tessa forgets all about the game anyway.

Scott and Tessa tell the kids the very next week. Tessa had been afraid to tell people, but since she got it out the first time, it seems like it’s gotten easier to say. 

The kids seem excited. Avery actually _squeals_ , and Tessa laughs and thinks that she can put up with the nausea if it means that some months from now she’ll have a baby to show for it. Tessa’s never shied away from a little pain and hard work. 

* * *

That night, she and Scott are watching a movie. She’s snuggled against him and he’s got a bowl of popcorn balanced in his lap. They’re halfway through when Tessa feels the nausea hit her again and she doesn’t even have time to react, she just grasps the popcorn bowl and throws up into it. 

Scott sets a hand on her back. There’s nothing he can do now but let it happen. He feels like he’s actually getting used to having someone puke in his lap. 

“I thought it was _morning_ sickness.” He says echoing her thoughts from the other night as Tessa straightens up. 

She sighs. “I don’t think the baby can tell time yet.” She says and walks off to the bathroom to clean up, leaving him there with a bowl full of popcorn and puke. 

He shrugs as he stands to clean the bowl. She has a point, he guesses. 


	4. February

It had been hard to leave Tessa the way she was. It would have been hard no matter what, but with her three months pregnant and hardly able to keep anything down, it had been torturous for Scott, but she insisted. Her kids would have a coach with them at their next competition.  Scott acquiesced because he always would where she was concerned, but it was hard. They were away in London, he and Ruby and Tyson, and they’d be in France the week after. Two important competitions back to back, two weeks away from Tessa. 

“I don’t have to go.” He whispered one night while they lay in darkness waiting for sleep. 

Tessa squirmed her way over to his side of the bed and into his arms. She nestled her head against his chest and stroked his cheek before kissing him there. His hand slipped under her night shirt, silky and a deep purple, and he let his fingers stroke across her belly. She wasn’t showing yet, but her stomach felt firm in a different way, and it excited Scott to no end to know that their child was nestled inside. 

“You do have to go.” She whispered to him, and when she saw the look of torture on his face, knowing he had a responsibility to the kids, but wanting nothing more than to be with her, she pressed her forehead to hers and whispered softly to him, “I'll be fine. I promise.” And kissed his lips tenderly. 

And that’s how they left things as he flew off with Ruby and Tyson. Tessa Skyped them every night and Scott had them on FaceTime while they were skating so that Tessa could watch. At night he would call her again and ask her how she was - how she was _really,_ because he knew she’d tend to downplay matters of health. 

“I miss you holding my hair back.” She said, jokingly, though it was true. 

Scott smiled but cringed to think she was still getting sick so often. Tessa assured him it was less and less. 

Ruby and Tyson did well, but not as well as they’d hoped. They didn’t medal at either competition and Scott could tell they were frustrated. He could tell Tessa felt guilty for not being there. 

Scott went over some clips on the flight home, found some things that they would start to work on in practice to improve, but as they drew nearer to their destination, Scott’s focus turned to Tessa and how excited he was to see her. 

They were getting in quite late, and Tessa would be asleep by the time he drove the kids home, but he couldn’t wait to snuggle up next to her and finally feel some peace that she was with him, and to know she was safe. 

It’s not that he thought she couldn’t take care of herself, of course she could, better than anyone he knew, but he worried all the same because he had no idea what it was like to be pregnant, and he worried that she’d need for something and not ask because it was just in her nature to deny help. 

Scott pulled up to their house past one in the morning and tiptoed in, keeping the lights off, but he saw a bluish glow from the living room and peeked inside to see Tessa snuggled under a blanket on the sofa quietly watching television. 

She turned her head and startled seeing him there, not having expected him to be so quiet. 

Scott’s heart leapt in his chest, and when she rose from her spot to embrace him, he held his arms out, a sense of disbelief overcoming him. He’d been gone only two weeks, but Tessa had a little bump now at her lower abdomen. 

“Tess.” Scott breathed, pulling her against him and holding her tightly. “Tess.” He pressed his face into her neck and stayed there for a moment before holding her at arms length. 

“Oh, look at you.” He whispered. 

Tessa smiled shyly, her cheeks colouring. “Is it that obvious?” She asked somewhat self-consciously. “Jordan said you can hardly tell.” 

Scott smiled sweetly and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. “It’s not obvious.” He assured her. “But I can tell.” He smoothed a hand over the little bump and exhaled deeply. “That’s our baby.” 


	5. March

“Scott.” Tessa shakes him awake. “Scott wake up, please, wake up.” 

He jolts up in bed. “Wh - What’s wrong?” He asks, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. 

“I’m bleeding.” Tessa says, and Scott can tell from her voice that she’s crying. 

His heart is pounding suddenly and he scrambles out of bed and they get to the car as quickly as possible to drive to the hospital. 

It’s terrifying, all of it, the whole way there Scott feels like this can’t be real. He wonders what will happen if something goes wrong, if they lose the baby. And then he worries about Tessa and prays that she’s ok more than anything because he doesn’t know what he’d do without her. 

Everything seems to be taking place in some weird matrix and Scott can barely manage to get their information down before they’re admitted into a room. 

He helps Tessa change into a gown and lifts her as gently as possible onto the table. 

She whimpers and tears stream from her eyes. 

Scott pulls a chair up beside her and sits next to her, pressing his forehead against hers and stroking her cheek. 

“It’s ok.” He whispers, even though he has no idea if it’s ok or not. “I’m right here with you, T. We’re gonna be ok. Shh.” He kisses her cheek and presses his forehead back to hers, his fingers moving to stroke her hair gently and soothe her as much as possible. 

When the doctor arrives, he holds her hand as she’s examined, and Tessa clutches him so tightly he loses feeling in his hand. He’s glad that she’s still got her strength. 

The doctor wastes no time in putting them at ease. “Just spotting.” She tells him, “Just a bit more than we’d normally expect to see, but nothing to worry about, everything looks good.” They do an ultrasound just to make certain and Tessa and Scott are treated to seeing their baby again, curled up inside of Tessa. 

They cry tears of relief and joy. 

“Would you like to know the sex?” The doctor asks. 

They hadn’t expected to be faced with this question tonight and neither of them feel emotionally equipped to answer, so the doctor writes it down and seals it in an envelope should they like to know later. 

Scott takes Tessa home and gets her settled back in bed. She’s exhausted, but she wants a shower more than anything. Scott insists on showering with her, can’t bear to leave her right now, so she acquiesces, even though she doesn’t like him to see her bleeding, even if it’s just a little.

He can tell she’s self conscious of it, and he tilts her head up to look at him. “You don’t scare me, Virtch.” He says, “Not even a little.” And he kisses her deeply before pulling her against him.

Tessa smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. Everything’s going to be alright.

Scott helps Tessa out of the shower and gets her in bed before picking their clothes up from the floor.  The envelope that the doctor gave them falls out onto the floor from his pants pocket and he picks it up and brings it out to Tessa. 

Tessa looks up at him. “Do you want to know?” 

Scott shrugs. “It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Tessa nods. “Me either.” 

They decide to keep the envelope in Tessa’s bedside drawer with their ultrasound pictures. 

As long as the baby is healthy they’re happy. 


	6. April

Scott convinced Tessa to join him in bed early one weekend evening. She'd been _very_ into chocolate lately, and he figured she should indulge her cravings to the fullest, so when he strolled past a box of chocolate covered strawberries at the market bakery that morning, he'd immediately bought them for her.

He carried her from her spot on the couch, enjoying the way her silk nightdress felt in his hands. 

“Close your eyes.” He whispered once they were laid out in bed. And she did so without hesitation. She trusted him completely. He stroked her hair and let his hand fall to her cheek, thumb caressing her there as he admired her for a moment before leaning back and pulling open the drawer to his nightstand where he was hiding a little surprise for her. 

He plucked a plump chocolate dipped strawberry from the small heart-shaped box inside and brought it to Tessa’s lips. 

“Open your mouth.” He whispered. She did. 

He teased the strawberry across her lips, the cold of it making her flinch so he pulled it back and replaced it with his lips for a moment, giving her the warmth of him pressed there before returning her the strawberry. 

This time, Tessa opened wider, taking the tip into her mouth and moaning in delight. 

Scott leaned in, smiling, the strawberry still between them as he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, “Open your eyes, Tess.”

She did, her green eyes piercing directly into his as she grinned, taking another bite of strawberry. 

Scott chuckled, his eyes crinkling with a smile he couldn’t control. 

“Is it good?” He asked breathily, bewitched by her.

Tessa nodded, taking the last bit into her mouth, allowing her lips to close around his finger as she did so.  Scott’s breath hitched. 

“Your turn.” She smiled sweetly and reached over him to pluck a strawberry from the little box she’d spotted.

She held the strawberry to his lips, and watched him eat until it was gone.  Tessa’s thumb was left on his lower lip, stroking across it gently, so he puckered his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the pad of it, causing her mouth to twitch up into a smile.  Then, unable to restrain himself any longer, Scott leaned toward her and joined their lips in a kiss so sweet and gentle that it actually tickled Tessa. She hummed happily against him and wrapped her hand in his hair.  They pulled back slowly, reluctant to part, even for air, and even then, they kept their foreheads pressed together. Air is sweeter when breathed from your lover’s lungs.

Tessa gripped Scott’s chin in her hand turning his face to her.  Her eyes were soft and gentle and glowing green, and she stared for a moment before whispering, “You’re beautiful.”  And it knocked the wind right out of him. He couldn’t recall ever being called _beautiful._ Sure, he’d heard girls call him hot or sexy but nobody had ever said _beautiful_. Not to his face, anyway. And for it to come from Tessa, the one person he trusted more than anyone else? the person _he_ found the _most_ beautiful? It sent a rush of adrenaline through him. 

He wanted this woman in every way possible. He wanted to make her laugh and smile and moan and sing. He wanted to give her the highest pleasures and to protect her from even the tiniest pains. He wanted to cater to her basest desires and tend to all of her needs. He wanted to sate her in every aspect of her life; give her anything and everything she could imagine. He wanted to see her fly and he wanted her to take him along for the ride. He loved her. Endlessly. And he loved the new life they were about to embark on together. 

“Do you want another?” He asked, since he couldn’t bring himself to address any of the thoughts running through his head just yet without the risk of getting too emotional. 

Tessa smiled and nodded, and he took pleasure in feeding her again, his fingertips stroking across her back as she swirled her tongue over his index finger. 

“I hope it was a surprise.” He managed to choke out, his voice wavering.  He was completely wrecked by this woman. She was his whole world. That she was giving him her body at all was a privilege, but that she would do it for the sake of making a child with him was another thing entirely. How had he gotten so lucky?

Tessa smiled right back, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck so she could kiss him.  “I am very surprised.” She told him, beginning to giggle. 

“What?” He asked, bemused. 

“What are they for?” She asked. It wasn’t Valentine’s Day or her birthday or their anniversary. There was no occasion. 

“They’re for you, silly.” Scott said, leaning in and kissing her on the nose.

She stilled him with a hand on his chest and pulled away.  “But why?”

Scott shrugged. “Because I love you, Tess.”

They’d said it before, said it millions of times, and each time it was special, purposeful, but this was so simple. The fact that he hadn’t even had to think about it. He’d just done this because he thought she might like it.

"Scott." She breathed, her lip quivering. She pressed her lips to his. "I love you too." 

“I just want to make you happy.” He whispered.  Tessa whimpered, clutching the back of his shirt in her hands.

“Tell me what you need.” He cooed softly. His eyes were closed now. “I want to do everything for you. I want to make you feel so good, Tess.”

Tessa leaned in, squeezing him closer, hands releasing his shirt only to lace into his hair, stroking gently.  “I don’t want everything.” She said softly. “Just you.”

At that he kissed her again and turned her over, cradling her head as he lay her down gently on the bed.  Tessa reached upward and held Scott’s hips, pulling him against her so she could feel the way he wanted her back.

Scott pressed his full weight onto her, an arm wrapping around her neck and supporting her head even though he’d made sure she had a pillow beneath her.  “You have me, T.” He breathed into her mouth, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb stroking across her smooth skin. “You've always had me.”


	7. May

It’s a weekend morning, and Tessa's curled up with a blanket strewn across her lounge, feet tucked just under it to keep them warm even though it’s summertime.  Scott pads over without pulling her from her thoughts and kneels beside the lounge, looking up and admiring her; her long dark locks framing her the porcelain skin of her face, her hand resting on the bump of her stomach, where their baby grows. 

After a while, she senses him there and turns gently to face him.  “Hi.” She smiles 

Scott’s smile grows. “Hey.” He whispers, his hand reaching out to grip her foot under her blanket. He runs his thumb across her gently before leaning closer and kissing her there. 

“Come up here.” Tessa says softly, reaching for him. 

Scott’s happy to oblige, climbing up and onto the lounge and taking her into his arms, resting his cheek against her forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks quietly, running his hands over her back. She’s still warm and snuggly from bed.

She nods. “Ok.” She says. “I’m ok.” 

“Yeah?” He asks, pulling the blanket up over them. “Your stomach feels better?”  He rests his hand on her bump, a jolt of electricity shooting through him at the thrill it gives him to think of their child resting inside. 

“Yeah.” She whispers. 

Tessa’s quiet lately, too. Not quiet like doesn’t talk, but her voice is quiet, soft, gentle, and Scott responds that way in turn, wanting her to be as calm and relaxed as possible. Wanting to be whatever she needs. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks. “I made some eggs.” 

She shrugs and he doesn’t push her further.

“I want to look at a few houses today.” She says. 

Scott winces. He kind of _hates_ open houses. He finds them boring and phony, plus Tessa’s never satisfied and always seems disheartened afterward.  “Maybe we should just hang out here today.” He suggests hopefully. “Just the two of us.” He’d like that. 

“Scott.” Tessa looks up at him. Her tone is short. “We only have a few more months.” He can tell how distressed this makes her. 

“Yeah, but we have a pretty nice house as it is.” He says. “I thought you liked it here.” 

“I liked it here for myself.” She says, “but it’s not -“ Her phone rings on the cushion beside her and she answers. 

“Casey?” It’s their realtor. 

Scott listens to them make plans for the day. 

“You don’t have to come.” Tessa says. “But you’re going to be living there too, so…” 

Scott shakes his head. “Of course I’m coming.” 

Scott holds Tessa’s hand as they walk through the house. It’s their fifth one of the day and he can tell Tessa’s getting tired. He’s been tired from the very first house. He watches her face carefully, trying to decode the minute twitches of her brow, or tugs at her lips.  She seems happy, excited, maybe. She’s holding onto his hand tightly. 

“I love this kitchen.” She says. 

Scott feels his heart flutter. He hopes this could be the one. He’d certainly be happy here. The location is perfect; down the street from a lovely school and a big park. It’s a good neighborhood and is close to the rink. The sidewalks are wide, the grass is green, the house is white (for Tess), and spacious and filled with light and hardwood floors throughout, just the way they’d both imagined. There’s even a pool and a hot tub in the back. Tessa lets go of Scott’s hand to walk up the stairs to look at the bedrooms.  She goes to the master first. 

It’s large, with two huge closets and a bathroom that Scott knew she’d be obsessed with. Tessa had always been fond of baths, and this bathroom came with a soaker tub with jets, as well as a walk-in shower. 

Tessa keeps her cool, trying to remain neutral as she flits about from room to room, visiting the bedroom just beside the master, a small, bright room with a closet and two windows. Maybe a nursery.  Scott sees Tessa clutch her little bump and smile. 

When they’ve done a full walkthrough of the house, she and Scott meet outside to discuss, but before Scott can ask her opinion, Tessa starts fanning her face as tears begin to gather in her eyes. It’s a side-effect of the pregnancy that she’s been a bit more teary lately, but there’s always a reason. 

“Hey, Shh, Shh, Tess. Come here, T.”

Scott pulls Tessa by the hand under some pine trees in the front of the house. 

“Shh, baby. It’s ok.” He whispers, pulling her against him and holding her close despite the heat of the late spring day.  He runs his hand over the back of her sundress and holds her, pulling away after a minute to cup her cheeks in his hands and wipe at her tears with his thumbs.  “Tell me what’s wrong. You didn’t like any of the houses? There are more, we can find more.” He really thought she’d like this one.

Tessa shales her head. “No, I loved this house, Scott.” She says, “I really loved it, but…” She sighs. 

“Please talk to me.” He says. He knows there’s something she’s been thinking about. 

Tessa wipes at her eyes. “I just… It’s not _home_.” She says. 

It takes Scott a moment to realise what she means. “You like our house now?” 

Tessa nods, her face flushing red. 

“Well, that’s ok.” Scott says happily, albeit a bit confused. “That’s easy, so we don’t have to move. Tess, I love it there, I really do, and I think it’ll do just fine for a baby, it’s big enough and we can put a fence around the pool, no problem.” 

But she still looks unsure. 

Scott runs a hand across her cheek. “What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Well…” Tessa looks bashful. “I drove by this house a couple of months ago that had a porch out front and I just kept thinking about it and I was picturing us sitting on the porch with the baby and … I want to be a _porch_ family. But I know how much you love it where we are and… and I do too, I just keep thinking about how it’s not _perfect_ and I want - I want to give our baby something _perfect_. Someplace _perfect_.”  She clutches her little bump tightly. 

“Oh.” Scott nods, understandingly. Of course she wants someplace perfect. He steps forward and runs his hands up and down her arms. “Tess, Tessa look at me.”

Tessa stills and finds Scott’s eyes. 

“We can _build_ a porch, babe.”

Tessa blinks up at him and opens her mouth slightly. “Oh.” She honestly hadn’t thought of it. She feels silly, but Scott just smiles proudly. 

I’ll build you a porch.” He says simply. 

Tessa inhales sharply. “You... _build_ a porch?” She wonders. 

“Come here.” He pulls her in for another hug, cradling her head this time. 

“Yeah, kiddo, I’ll build you the most perfect porch there is. Whatever you want, I promise. You tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” He pulls back and wipes a few more tears from Tessa’s face. 

“Really?” She asks. She’s forgotten all about her tears. 

Her hands are on his biceps now and Scott thinks it’s probably about as manly as he’s ever felt. He stands tall and strong and proud, leaning in to kiss her cheek gently and then press his forehead to hers. “Whatever you want, T. Anything. I mean it.” 

Tessa’s bottom lip quivers and she presses against Scott hugging him tightly. Scott hugs her right back. 

“I love you.” She whispers. 

“I love you too.” He says back softly. “But if you want to keep looking, that’s ok too, yeah?”

Tessa nods and takes a deep breath.  “I really love _our_ house.” She says, hugging him tightly. 

It’s only on the drive home that Tessa actually questions Scott’s carpentry abilities. 

“I mean, I don’t want it to _collapse_ on us.” She says. 

“Ha. Ha.” Scott says sarcastically. “Very funny. No, I got it. Don’t worry.” 

* * *


	8. June

So that’s how Scott finds himself, two months later, covered in sweat and wood chips, working hard in the summer heat to build a porch for Tessa. He figures he should be grateful for the heat now because in mere months it will be below freezing outside and porch building will be long out of season. 

The screen door slams shut and Scott hears the sound of Tessa’s flip flops flapping down the stone stairs at the front. 

“Scott?” 

Scott leans back from the pile of wood he’s cutting up. “Here.” 

Tessa’s carrying a tall glass of iced lemonade for him. 

“Oh.” She sighs when she sees him. Poor Scott.

He wipes his forehead with the back of his dirty hand. 

“Scott, please come inside for a while, it’s so hot out here.” Tessa pleads as she hands him the lemonade. 

Scott shakes his head taking a long sip. _Fuck yes._ Tess can’t cook but she can definitely make a mean glass of lemonade. 

“Thanks.” He says, smiling up at her. 

She looks beautiful, but what else is new. Today, she has her hair up in a bun to keep it off her neck in the heat. She has on a baby blue sundress and white flip flops that show off her white manicured toes. 

Scott hates to think what he looks like in comparison after having been out in the heat all day.

Tessa stands beside where he’s sitting, reaching down and stroking his sweaty hair back. 

“Just come cool off with me for a little while.” Tessa says gently, resting her hand on his forehead, worrying over how hot he feels. 

Scott takes another sip of lemonade. “I just have to finish cutting these last few pieces and I’ll be done for the day. It’s ok, you go inside, keep that baby cool, eh?” He runs his hand up the back of her thigh. “I’m ok, Tess, really.” It’s nice to know that she worries about him. He feels cared for.

Tessa chews her lip. “Let me help you then.” She says, “I can cut some. Maybe you take a little break and I’ll do a few.”

Scott shakes his head. “No way. We’ve gone over this.” 

Tessa pouts. “I just feel so useless.” 

“Tess.” Scott warns. “It’s way too hot for you to be doing this. If you weren’t pregnant, sure, but I’m not letting my pregnant wife do manual labor in oppressive heat, I’m sorry, call me sexist if you want.” He shrugs, draining the last of his lemonade. 

Tessa sighs dramatically. “Fine.” She says. “But I’m sitting out here with you ‘till you’re done.”

“Tessa.” Scott huffs. She’s so _stubborn._ Again, what else is new?

She’s already pulling a lawn chair over and settling down in it. 

“In the shade at least.” Scott says, directing her to the shade of a pine tree, and Tessa obliges. 

She watches him work quietly, her fingers twitching when she sees something she’d like to do (or felt she could do slightly better), chewing her lip the entire time. 

She does enjoy the way Scott’s muscles flex as he lifts the heavy slabs of wood up onto the double A-frame saw horses, and the way his arms are defined as he saws into them. 

The late afternoon sun makes him glow a deep golden colour and his sweaty hair seems to stick in all the right places. 

He turns to her to ask if she wants to order out for dinner when he sees the look in her eye and suddenly feels his stomach flip. _Oh, Tess. I love you._ He thinks. “You good there, kiddo?” He asks, stifling a smirk.

Tessa has crossed her legs at this point, enjoying the pressure between them. “Mhm.” She nods. 

“Not too hot for you?”

Tessa shakes her head. “No.” She says softly, though her red cheeks and the flush on her chest beg to differ. It’s from a different type of heat, though. 

Scott moves toward her, running his hands through his hair and noticing the way her gaze is fixed on them and then his arms. 

He kneels beside her chair, his forearms on the armrest. He’s almost eye level with her here. 

Tessa turns her face to him, trying not to get too caught up in his scent, which is somehow _fucking delectable_ despite how sweaty he is. 

“Tess.” Scott says softly. “Tessa.” 

Tessa’s staring at his lips. 

“Baby.” He whispers. 

She doesn’t move her gaze for at least another ten seconds. 

“What?” She asks, as if she’s coming out of a daze. She rather is. 

Scott chuckles. “Are you hungry?”

Tessa stares at him for a moment. 

“Tess?” 

“Hm?” She finally acknowledges. 

“I was thinking we could order-“ 

Tessa leans forward then before he can finish talking, pressing her lips so forcefully to Scott’s that he nearly topples backward from where he’s kneeling. 

But he catches himself and smiles widely against her lips, as he ponders why in the world she would be attracted to him right now when he’s covered in sweat and wood chips.

He’s sure it’s a fluke, but she doesn't pull away. Her hands come up to cup his cheeks, one brushing across him gently, fingers trailing over his cheek.

When she finally does pull back she’s breathless. “Please come inside with me.” She breathes. 

Scott huffs, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He says with his best country accent. 

Tessa rolls her eyes, but takes his hand and allows him to help her up before pulling him along with her inside, giggling all the way to the bedroom. 


	9. July

It’s fun to watch Tessa with the little kids. They’re still running a farm camp on Wednesdays and Scott loves to see her with the little ones because he can just imagine how amazing she’s going to be with their little one. 

Tessa feels a lot more comfortable around kids, and she has Ruby, Tyson, Drew and Avery to thank for it, but also the little ones because they’re so very different and they’ve taught her a new meaning for the word patience. Not to mention how creative she’s had to get to solve their  problems when they’re afraid or upset. 

She will say, though, they really knock the wind out of her by the end of the day. She always goes home completely exhausted. She normally falls asleep in the car on the ride back and Scott will have to wake her up when they get home. 

That’s exactly what happened on this particular day. Scott decided to draw Tessa a bath so she could relax while he made dinner. She knew it was getting hard for her to be on her feet all day - even now when she mostly just watches from the sidelines since she can't skate. She's still bending down so often to talk to the little kids, and he wants her to just have some time in a nice warm bath to herself. Tessa was very appreciative to his great pleasure and she kissed him deeply before climbing in. He left her to relax but came back when dinner was almost finished to see her fully asleep in the tub. 

“Tess, baby, hey.” Scott whispers to his sleeping wife.

She’s currently knocked out cold in the water, bubbles surrounding her on all sides, her head facing away from Scott in her slumber. She’s been so exhausted lately, and Scott worries about her. He likes the idea of her going to take a bath, going to relax a bit, but now he’s terrified that she could’ve drowned. But he knows that’s just him being protective. Of course she’d wake up if she were submerged in water, right? He’s pretty sure she would’ve. Still, he’s not going to take any chances. He reaches out and strokes her arm, soft from soaking in the bath. Oh, the water is getting chilly.

“Tessa.” He says a bit louder as he shakes her arm.

Tessa makes a sleepy little groan as she blinks her eyes open, turning her head toward Scott’s voice.

Scott smiles softly. “You can’t fall asleep in the tub, kiddo, it’s not safe.”

He can tell Tessa is too tired to process what he’s saying, so he holds his arms out toward her, and she immediately registers it, reaching back so he can support her under her arms as he lifts her from the water and then out onto the bathmat, quickly wrapping her in a towel. Tessa stands there dazed as Scott goes about draining the tub and making sure Tessa’s bubble free before running his hands down her back.

“Can I take you to bed?” He asks. He figures he can bring her some dinner later.

She just nods, her eyes half closed.

Poor Tess. Scott thinks to himself. She’s _so_ tired. He carries her to bed and sets her down, tucking her under the covers and kissing her forehead.

“Sleep with me?” Comes her raspy, sleepy little voice as Scott begins to pull away.

“Yeah, of course. I’m just going to finish up in the kitchen, ok?” He smooths her hair back and smiles down at her before having a quick bite to eat and cleaning up the kitchen. When he comes back, it’s with a plate of toast and a bowl of soup for her. He figures it’ll be ok sitting for a while if she doesn’t want it just now. He sets it down on her bedside table and climbs into bed next to her. She reaches out and clutches the neckline of his shirt, letting out a satisfied sigh before allowing herself to close her eyes and drift back off to sleep.

Some time in the middle of the night, Scott awakes to Tessa rustling beside him. “What’s wrong?” He whispers against the warm skin of her exposed back.

She’s just rolled over in bed for what must have been the thousandth time.

“You ok?” He asked.

Tessa nods. “I was exhausted.”

“I could tell. You were basically a zombie.” He smirks. opening his arms. “Come here.”

Tessa gladly turns and presses herself against her husband, resting her head on his chest, draping her arm across his firm abdomen and hugging him close as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, but she can’t seem to settle.

“I think I need to move a little.” She says. “The baby won’t sleep.” 

Scott smiles against her shoulder blade, gliding his hand down her side to caress the curve of her stomach that housed their sleepless little one. “Dance practice.” He suggests, and Tessa smiles softly, thinking of it. Scott reaches over and rests a hand on her stomach. He loves feeling the little fluttering kicks.

“Sorry I woke you.” She says.

Scott shakes his head and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Don’t be.” He says, “let’s get you two up and moving, eh?”

He climbs out of bed and Tessa swings her legs over the side of the mattress, pushing herself up into a sitting position and reaches out for Scott who takes her by the hands and pulls her up into a standing position. He runs his hands down her bare arms and quickly realises she’ll be cold in just a tank top, so he retrieves her fuzzy bathrobe which he then helps her shrug on. “Come here.” He says softly, guiding her to the center of the room and taking her in his arms.

She rests her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, and he holds her hips. Her bump prevents them from being flush together but the little fluttering movements Scott feels between them makes up for it.

“I got you.” He whispers, kissing the crown of her head.

They begin to sway gently back and forth; the motion not only working to soothe the baby but also Tessa’s back. Tessa sighs contentedly as they move together, and one of Scott’s hands begins to draw gentle circles over her back. Tessa closes her eyes and lets Scott take the lead. He whispers all sorts of lovely things to both Tessa and their baby. I love you’s and you’re so beautiful’s and I can’t wait to meet you’s and thank you so much’s and I’m so proud of you’s. And when Tessa releases her arms from his neck, he helps her back into bed, kneeling on the carpet before her and kissing her bump, wishing their baby sweet dreams.

“Come here.” He says to her again, holding his arms out for her. She snuggles against him and he kisses her forehead.

“You’re so amazing, Tess.” He whispers into her hair. He means it, too. She’s growing a whole person inside of her. 

Tessa tilts her head up to him and presses her lips to his. Scott was expecting a chaste kiss, a goodnight kiss, but he feels her tongue run over her lips and it takes him by surprise. “T.” He whispers, stroking her hair back as he pulls away.

She’s gripping his t-shirt in her fist. “I know I should be tired.” She huffs. “But I want you so much.”

That’s all she has to say. More than it, actually. It flips a switch inside Scott and suddenly he’s burning for her. “I’m here.” He tells her softly, simply, leaning in and kissing her back deeply. He takes things very slowly, very gently, lets her set the pace and doesn’t tease her. He gives her exactly what she needs, and when she comes, she shakes gently and clutches him, whispering his name. It’s everything. 

* * *

When Tessa wakes the next morning, it’s to the smell of pancakes and syrup.

She pads down the stairs in her thick socks, bathrobe wrapped tightly around her, and turns the corner to see one of her favourite sights; Scott, in his briefs and T-shirt, at the stove. She creeps up and wraps her arms around his waist, making him jump a little before he realises it’s her.

He sets his spatula down and covers her hands with his. “You’re sneaky.” He whispers, rubbing his thumb across her hand. He turns around and lifts her up onto the breakfast bar much to her amusement. She opens her legs so he can move in closer and hug her again, his cheek presses to the softness of her breast. After a beat, he turns his head and kisses her there before moving across her chest and up to her neck and then her lips, where he kisses her deeply.

“Mh. You taste like syrup.” Tessa giggles.

Scott smiles against her lips. “I love you.” Is his reply, his eyes soft and warm.

Tessa melts into him, “Kiss me again.” She says.

Scott happily complies, breaking apart when he hears the sizzling of pancakes behind him. He turns quickly and flips them off the griddle and into a plate, switching the range off. Then he turns back, makes a plate for her, and cuts into a chocolate chip pancake, stabbing it with a fork and dipping it in sweet maple syrup to bring it to her lips. “Here.” He says tenderly, holding his hand under the morsel. He watches, enthralled, as Tessa parts her lips to accept the forkful.

She closes her eyes and hums in pleasure at the taste. Scott sets the fork down, still watching her, his hands running up her thighs and resting at their tops as he moves as close to her as he can, waiting for her to finish chewing before pressing his lips to hers for another kiss.

“Hmm.” She hums again. “I love you too.”

Scott chuckles, his lips hovering millimeters from hers. “You only love me ‘cause I feed you breakfast.”

Tessa pouts. “Scott.” She coos. “Of course not. I love you because you feed me breakfast _and_ dinner.”

It takes a moment to sink in, but when Scott sees her smirk he laughs out loud, pulling her in for another hug, cradling her head. “Anything for you, kiddo.” And then he presses his forehead to hers. “Have some more, yeah?”

Tessa nods and he hands her the plate and lets her go at it while he cleans up the mess he’s made.

* * *

Later that evening, after they've returned from practice and had dinner, Scott finds Tessa asleep on the lounge they have out on the porch, an open book resting on her belly and a blanket half covering her legs. He loves that she loves the porch. He loves that he was the one to make it for her. 

He smiles. It’s getting a bit chilly out even in the middle of summer, so he pulls the blanket up over her and settles in on the lounge next to her. 

_At least it’s better than the bathtub_. He smiles to himself. 


	10. Finally August

Tessa’s overdue by two agonising weeks and they’ve been trying to take things easy. She’s sore in lots of places, she’s frustrated by her limited movement, she's exhausted and has to pee all the time, but she misses Scott and she misses the feeling of having him so intimately. Pregnancy sex is definitely different. It’s not better or worse, but it feels even more intimate at times. They constantly communicate as Scott always wants to make sure that she feels comfortable. 

They haven’t had sex in a week now even though their doctor had told them it might be good to get labour going. But Tessa thinks maybe, despite how much she wants her body back, she isn't ready for labour. Tessa is honestly just terrified. She still doubts herself all the time, still doubts that she’ll be able to get through the pain of labour, doubts that she’ll know what to do when the baby gets here, doubts that she’s ready to be a mom. But having Scott there with her and knowing that she isn’t alone makes a world of difference. If he believes in her she thinks she can’t lose. 

“You sure you’re up to it?” He asks her as he runs a hand up her thigh. 

Tessa nods vehemently. She most certainly is. 

So Scott pushes up her nightdress and begins to touch her. He does it the way she likes, gently enough to tease her but not enough to frustrate her too much. It’s perfect and she shuts her eyes and just focuses on the feeling and oh my God, it’s good. 

“Fuck, Tess, oh my God, you’re so wet.” He says softly in her ear. 

Tessa hums her approval, but then feels a gush and jolts up. 

“What?” Scott asks, withdrawing his hand. “That’s...” Tessa looks down between her legs. “I think my water broke.” 

It takes Scott a moment to process what she means, but as soon as he does, he’s helping her up and out of bed, holding her arm as she walks gingerly downstairs where she’s hit with the pain of her first contraction. She doubles over and groans and scares Scott half to death. 

“Ok.” He says. “Ok, babe, just walk with me to the car, ok? We’re almost there.”  He slings her overnight bag over his shoulder, endlessly glad that she’d had the foresight to leave it by the front door.  “Just go slow.” He tells her as he helps her down the front stairs and then into the car.  He shuts the door and then sprints around to his side, tossing the bag in the back and pealing out of the drive on the way to the hospital.  Tessa whimpers and groans through a few more contractions, but they seem like they’re still pretty far apart, which Scott is glad for.  He helps her into the hospital where they bring her a wheelchair and take them to a birthing suite.  Tessa sits anxiously on the bed while they wait for their doctor, and Scott paces.  He didn’t think he’d be this nervous, but he can’t quite keep his thoughts straight. 

“Scott?” Tessa asks quietly. He looks up at her and sees how scared she is. Fuck. 

He sits beside her on the edge of the bed. “We got this.” He tells her. “You got this.” 

Tessa nods, loops an arm though his and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’m so scared.” She tells him. It’s not often that she’ll admit her fears, but she doesn’t want to feel like this alone. She needs him to be here with her, she needs him to know everything she’s feeling. 

“I know.” He says back. “I’m scared too. But you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, T. I know you can do this.” 

Tessa chews her lip. “And I’ll be right here with you the whole way. Whatever you need, just say the word and it’s yours, ok?” 

Tessa nods, and then leans over as a contraction hits.  Scott holds his breath until the doctor finally arrives and suites them that everything looks good so far.  It’s not long before Tessa’s out of bed again - too uncomfortable. It’s perfectly fine, the doctor assures Scott, for him to walk with her up and down the hall.  He does what she wants, stops when she needs to stop. He sends texts to both of their mums when he gets the chance, and Tessa asks him if her mum is coming. 

She’s holding the railing against the wall and looking at him desperately.  “Is she coming? Did she say she was coming?” 

Scott shakes his head. It’s nearly two in the morning now and he doubts she’s awake. “I’ll call her.” he says. 

He calls three times before Kate picks up the phone. “Scott? Is everything alright? Is Tess in labour?” 

Scott’s about to answer when Tessa moans loudly from her spot holding onto the railing. 

“Scott, put her on” Kate says.

Scott gladly holds the phone by Tessa’s ear where he can hear her mother talking to her. “Tessie, I know it hurts.” 

“Mum.” Tessa whimpers.

“But you’ve done so many things in your life that have hurt.” She says. “How many haven’t been worth it?” 

Tessa nods and Scott nuzzles her cheek and kisses her. 

“Mum, please come.” She says. Scott hates how scared she sounds. 

“I’m on my way.” He hears her mother say into they phone.

Tessa nods, she’s suddenly teary. 

Scott hangs up and Tessa turns to him, holding her arms out. He pulls her into a hug and Tessa whimpers. 

“I know.” Scott whispers to her. “You wanna go back to the room?” 

Tessa nods.

She’s back in bed and her contractions are closer and closer and Scott’s there with his forehead pressed to hers, talking to her softly, telling her how proud he is of her already and how strong she is and what a good mum she’ll be and how excited he is to meet their baby. Truthfully, that part seems a bit unreal at the moment. It’s hard to believe that at the end of all this, all the pain and tears, they’re going to meet the new little person that they’ve made together. That they’ve been so excited to meet for nine months. 

And then the doctor is there and telling Tessa it’s time to push and it all seems to be happening so quickly. 

“I can’t do it.” Tessa says to him, tears brimming in her eyes. 

She’s so beautiful and all he can think about is how much he loves her.  “You can.” He tells her. “Tess, I promise you can do this. I know you can.” 

Tessa whimpers and shakes her head. “It hurts.” 

“I know it does.” Scott says. “I know, baby, but you’re so strong. You can do this, just a little bit longer, that’s all.”

She sniffles and nods and then seizes up as another contraction comes over her just as her mother comes barreling in. 

“Mum!” Tessa gasps. 

Scott backs off, thinking she’ll want her mum next to her, but she reaches for him quickly, “No, Scott.” She says, desperately. “Please stay.” 

He loves her so much in that moment he feels like he could burst. “I’m here.” He assures her, squeezing her hand. 

It’s another few minutes before the Tessa’s all but screaming in pain, and it’s agonising for him to have to watch from the sidelines, but then he’s in utter awe as the doctor pulls a pink little bundle from seemingly thin air (though Tessa would very much argue otherwise). 

Tessa’s exhausted but cranes her neck to see. She’s petrified that something is wrong, and she doesn’t know why. But then she hears the little cries and everything seems to settle. 

Scott’s heart is beating out of his chest as they rest the little bundle in Tessa’a arms and she cradles it gently against her. 

“Congratulations.” The doctor says. “You’ve got yourself a very healthy little baby boy.” 

Tessa’s smile reaches all the way across her face, and Scott blinks back tears along with Kate. 

“Hi sweet boy.” Tessa whispers. It makes Scott weak in the knees. “Hi.” she whispers. “I’m your mummy.” 

Scott sinks back down in his chair because he feels like he might actually fall over if he doesn’t. He strokes Tessa’s hair and kisses her temple. He can breathe again. It feels like the first time in hours. 

Tessa’s eyes are glued on the baby, who Scott realises he’s afraid to touch. 

He’s so small, resting there against Tessa, but she’s holding him tightly and he seems to like it. He’s starting to settle down. 

Tessa looks up at Scott with tears streaming down her face, and he kisses them from her cheeks. “I’m so proud of you.” He says softly. 

She offers her arms to Scott. “Hold him.” She says, even though the thought of having him out of her arms is heart wrenching, she wants his father to hold him. 

Scott gulps and holds his arms out, letting Tessa place him carefully there. 

It’s too much and Scott realises suddenly that he’s crying. He can’t help it. The little baby in his arms is perfect. He’s so beautiful. 

Kate watches on from her place behind Scott, her cheeks covered in her own tears. She’s so proud of them. Her own little baby has a baby. She couldn’t be happier. 

* * *

Once things had calmed down and it was just the two of them again with their little baby, Tessa felt herself much more at ease. 

She was cradling her baby boy in her arms as she slept after having fed him successfully and gotten him to calm down. Scott had changed a diaper. She feels like they can do this. They’ve always been able to do anything they set their minds to, and this seems by far the most important thing. This little baby of theirs is going to be so loved. 

She already loves him so much he brings tears to her eyes every time she looks at him. She can hardly believe he’s real. 

Scott feels similarly as he lays in bed, holding Tessa close and letting her rest on his chest. He’s got his hand on their baby’s back, just resting there gently so he can feel him breathing. He finds it comforting. Tessa had been so amazing. She’s known every single thing to do, and it had all just come so naturally to her. He wasn’t surprised, but he was impressed, and he felt so very lucky to be doing this with her. And the love he felt for their baby boy was something he never could have imagined. He’d only just met the little guy but Scott couldn’t bear the thought of anything ever harming him. 

He kisses Tessa on the cheek and whispers how proud he is again, tells her how much he loves her and the baby and she whispers it back.  They’ve had a long road to get here, but it had all been so worth it, and he was so excited for everything that was to come.

“Happy birthday, baby boy.” Tessa whispers to their son. And then she looks up at Scott. "I love him so much it hurts." She says. 

Scott nods and kisses her again. He understands. He feels the same way. 

"Thank you." Scott says to her. "For everything. I - Tess, thank you so much."  Scott presses his face into her hair and inhales her scent. She’s given him everything. 


End file.
